Seven
by masollan
Summary: Akira and Ann learn how to love.


**Seven**

* * *

"He whom Love touches not walks in darkness."

 _The Symposium_ , Plato

* * *

 **1\. philautia**

It's been a few days since he entered Shujin Academy, and he heard many not-good things about himself. But they weren't as many as they were of Ann. Beautiful, distant, notorious. For Kurusu Akira, Takamaki Ann was a mysterious smile that engraved in his mind since that rainy day.

And here she was, kneeling down as she held her crying face as he stood beside her in the middle of the Shibuya platform.

"Here," he offered his hand to her.

Ann took it as she helped herself get up, but her tears won't stop. She felt bad for so many things – for thinking so ill of him, categorizing him together with the rest of the men she had dealt with. She could not help but apologize all over again, and bargained that she owe him an explanation for her behavior.

 _No_ , she thought to herself. In truth, she just really wanted someone to hear her out.

She took him to the café, where they sat across each other. Akira gazed onto her silhouette, realizing he has been seeing her back most of the time in class. Was this the moment he'd truly get to know her, behind the smile she gave him during that rainy day?

"You've heard the rumors, haven't you?" she began as her fingers played with the table napkin. "About Mr. Kamoshida.."

Akira swallowed a lump on his throat as he continued to listen to her story. It was happening again. The similar crimes he witnessed with the lady and the drunken man that evening.

But the difference was Ann was crying out for help, _to him_. And yet he could not offer any words or gestures to comfort her. A bit of shame, for he truly thought he had it worse. His pride as a gentleman, a good-doer is slightly bruised, but it will not be for long.

 _Something must be done._ He has decided.

As he and Ann parted, Akira felt a surge of confidence and a strong will to carry on his new-found resolve. A purpose to live.

 **2\. storge**

Ann watched the rain make its patterns on to the window. It was cold, and it was Pre-Calculus class, a subject she could not find any practical purpose in her life. Beside her was a seatmate whom had continued to speak ill of her. Her reputation as a _fille de joie_ and _gaijin_ seems to linger despite Kamoshida's confession.

But it doesn't matter now, or ever. Ann was beginning to daydream of cold crepes and hot chocolate, but halted as she caught Akira's reflection just near hers, also watching the rain. He seems to have seen hers, too. She smiled, and he returned a smirk.

The Phantom Thieves was something she's grateful for as she sensed a strong feeling of belonging through her rekindled friendship with Ryuji, her new ones with Morgana and Akira. Ann turned to her phone. Thank goodness Ms. Usami was looking at the other side.

Surprised, the raven-haired boy felt his phone vibrate. He opened the message underneath his table.

"Ohh! A text!" purred Morgana quietly from Akira's bag. The cat peeked onto his phone and saw the flash of pink on the screen. "It's from Lady Ann, isn't it?"

" _I am bored. How are you, Akira? Are you listening to class?"_

" _Bored and just as attentive as you are. You?"_

" _I don't think the rumors about me are about to go away anytime soon. Haha."_

Ann sent another text. _"They still think I'm a young sugar-daddying kind of person."_

" _Light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul."_

" _Huh?"_

He felt slightly embarrassed for not having been able to connect the reference to her, and it didn't go as smoothly as he planned. _Maybe I was a bit sexist_.. he thought to himself. _"Sorry. It's a quote from a book."_

He immediately followed it up with another text.

" _Don't worry. They just don't know the real Ann."_

Her cheeks turned faintly pink. _"Thanks."_

She proceeded to send another one. _"I'm glad that we're also classmates, Akira. Thanks for having my back."_

He smirked. He tried to catch Ann's reflection at the window, and saw her smiling face. _"Of course. Both figuratively and literally."_

Ann giggled at the remark as she collected her confidence. _"Likewise! Say.. do you want to go somewhere together later?"_

Before Akira could send his reply, Ms. Usami raised the volume of her voice. "Takamaki-san, Kurusu-san, you two have been texting in class for quite a while now, I request the both of you to leave the classroom, immediately."

The two both stood from their seats as they made their way to the door. Akira leaned in closely behind her and whispered to her ear. "Sure."

 **3\. philia**

Akira knew that his best trait is that he's reliable – whomever, whenever, wherever. Him relying on others, however, was not something he was used to. To be at the other side for once was a refreshing feeling.

It was the first time Akira brought friends with him in LeBlanc. Ryuji, Ann, and Yusuke marveled at the quaint coffee shop.

"Ahh.." Ann had caught the distinct scent of coco beans. "What a nice smell,"

"This place looks so outdated.." commented Ryuji as he looked around. "I can't say I hate it though,"

Yusuke scoffed at Ryuji's lack of artistic knowledge. To Yusuke, the whole place felt like an old French café with its ruddy brown hues. "People refer to it as 'retro',"

The blue-haired teenager spotted a blank wall at a corner just near the entrance, and stared at it for quite a while.

Sakura Sojiro was just over the counter, grinding some beans. Akira, however, was too preoccupied in asking how he'd let the Boss allow Yusuke to live with them for a while.

"Hmm?" Sojiro turned around to see three strangers, with the kid he took in. "Who are you?"

"Hello!" greeted Ann upon seeing Sojiro. The old man raised his brows in curiosity as he glanced over Akira.

"A girl, too?" he thought out loud.

"Akira has really helped us out lately," spoke Ann with the same sweet disposition. The sudden compliment slightly turned Akira's cheeks pink.

Sojiro's expression turned from a skeptical one into a smug smile, approving of this recent development. Perhaps he really wasn't such a bad kid after all. "Heh. I bet you're the ones doing all the helping."

"No, really!" Ann continued. "He's been great!" Ryuji and Yusuke, both whom stood beside her, smiled in agreement. Sojiro looked back at Akira, studying his face. He remained stoic, as if oblivious. But he knew for certain this kid he took in liked their company. And the girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, was probably.. well. _We'll see,_ he thought to himself.

"Huh.. you all sit down. This one's on the house."

The three guests sat on the stools at the counter as Akira helped Sojiro out with the coffee. He felt slightly nervous, having to brew on front of them. He was far from being as good as an expert like Sojiro, but he had made decent preparations. Ann watched them work with awe and wonder 'til they finished.

To both Sojiro's and Akira's relief, they got the expected reactions – at least from Ann and Yusuke. It was that same day Ryuji found out he was not fond of coffee after all.

It seemed like a great, fulfilling day. A small smile crept in Akira's face. But there was more for him to dread. After finishing their drinks, Sojiro had them go upstairs – into his not-so fancy bedroom. He ought that it was probably less glamorous, and would pale in comparison to Ann's or Ryuji's. Even Yusuke's old room back at Madarame's shack just seemed homier.

Akira feigned a relaxed and could-care-less attitude as he went ahead to guide them upstairs. He showed no physical signs of worry, but sweat was building up his on his nape and forehead.

He stood behind as he waited for their reactions upon seeing his room, but noticed another certain blonde-haired companion was missing.

Ryuji seemed rather displeased. "What do you think of this room?"

"Seems quite ordinary to me," answered Yusuke.

The sweat on his palms began to form as the growing doubt on Ryuji's face was becoming evident.

"Oh," the feminine voice came from Ann, whom was carrying his bag along with Morgana.

 _Ahh, shit._

"See? Ain't this crazy?"

Ann looked around, noticed a quaint plant sitting on the side, then turned to Akira with a grin. "It's cleaner than I expected,"

 _Thank God she's not that kind of girl,_ he thought in relief. With just one adverse reaction from Ryuji, thus concludes the scrutiny of the interiors of Akira's room. He gestured them to be comfortable and take their seats, before talking about the TV incident with Akechi. The reception towards the Phantom Thieves seemed to slightly decline because of him.

Unlike Ryuji though, Akira could see Akechi's point. It's true that they were basically vigilantes. But a system so corrupt in and out can never change itself. _Let it be a learning lesson,_ thought Akira, that the next candidate should be handled with more delicacy. To prove to Akechi and everyone else that the justice they stand by is sound.

The search for the next candidate came up next, but no potential targets were decided upon yet. The meeting concluded without a candidate's name in mind. Instead, the group – mostly Ann – decided to finally push through the welcome party for Yusuke over hot pot. Plus the fact that he has not eaten anything yet worried Akira. Ann and the others had taken charge of the shopping.

 _I hope the Boss won't mind.._ thought Akira as he went down the stairs. He was to borrow a pot and set up the portable stove for the curry.

But before he could ask permission, Sojiro had already spoken. "I heard you're all preparing hot pot for dinner."

Nervous, Akira decided to include him in the celebration. "Wanna join us?"

The old man scowled. "Don't you know how busy I am? Go on, have fun."

Relief once again sets into Akira's chest. Soon he was realizing Sojiro wasn't such a grumpy old man after all.

"By the way," the owner spoke. "Her name was Ann, right? She's a nice girl."

Akira blinked, curious as to what Sojiro thought of his friend. _Yes,_ Ann is a nice girl as far as he could say, but an immediate, kind and positive judgment from Sakura Sojiro was very telling. "Why do you say that?"

"She said your friend doesn't have anywhere to go. Asked if I could take him in for a bit." Sojiro breathed in and out, arms now across his chest as he studied Akira. He followed it with an arched brow, his tone slightly playful. "I guess she thought it'd be too pitiful for you to ask, since you're already freeloading,"

The Boss smirked at Akira's no-reaction. "Anyway, I should have a big pot somewhere around here."

Once again, Kurusu Akira was in debt with the saving graces of Takamaki Ann. Soon the others returned to LeBlanc with the ingredients. The preparation took within the kitchen, the cooking upstairs. Ann was mostly responsible for the cooking.

They adjusted his table into a dining one, with all five them around. The warmth Akira felt with this set-up was very familiar yet distant.

It had been months since he dined with other people together, the way his family did back home.

 _Like this._

They finished the pot in a matter of minutes, the starving Yusuke having the most bowls. Akira smiled in satisfaction.

"I can't eat another bite," said Ryuji as he leaned on the chair, feeling his bloated stomach.

"That was delicious, Lady Ann! I'm sure you'll make a fine bride some-" Ann had cut Morgana off with her loud yawn.

"Sorry. I'm gonna have to borrow the sofa." She lied down sideways while holding her skirt. Ryuji and Morgana, both attempting to take a peek of under her skirt, were both waved off.

 _Idiots.._ thought Akira.

He watched Ann sleep peacefully, her guard completely down, probably tired from making all of _this_ to happen.

"By the way, Ryuji, how do you know Ann?" asked Yusuke.

"Huh?" the question seemed to surprise the blond. "Oh, we went to middle school together."

Morgana jumped back to Akira's side. "What was Lady Ann like back then?"

For a long time Akira held his gaze on her as he measured the rhythm of her breathing, while listening to Ryuji's story of Takamaki Ann – before him, high school, and the Phantom Thieves.

 _Rely on me, rely on you._

 **4\. ludus**

Akira's mother taught him that the right way to treat a girl is to never underestimate them for being a member of the opposite sex. Everything else, along with his talent of smooth-talking, followed. This was how Kurusu Akira managed to earn the intimacy he gets with the ladies – _friendly, flirty,_ or _whatever._

That's why Kawakami Sadayo had just allowed him to skip class from time to time. Moonlighting as a maid, She just finished cleaning his flat. After a small chat, she left, with Akira's Cheshire cat smile showing as he watched her skirt sway.

That same day, Akira realized that the Phantom Thieves were growing. With Okumura Haru joining in, he noticed that there are essentially more women than men in the group.

Not that he was complaining.

Ann, Makoto and even Haru share the role as Mother Hen, Makoto being more of a disciplinarian, and Ann.. more of a cool aunt than a mother. However, if he'd have a mother among them three, she'll be like Haru.

Meanwhile, Futaba, now coming out from her recluse lifestyle, had already asserted her place as the navigator.

But those weren't the only things he noticed among the girls in the Thieves. Akira discerned he was _strongly_ attracted to them.

 _Attraction._ A word so loosely used, with a loose meaning for Akira. Perhaps it's how he manages to see the best in all of them – their strong resolve. Maybe it's because of that shared trait among them, which makes them all just very _attractive_.

 _Romance?_ Perhaps not. Isn't dating a co-worker _or something like that_ an unethical deed in most professions? _Don't get me wrong.._ it's not because he doesn't find them all sexually attractive. They were all beautiful girls.

 _Oh boy._

It's not that he hasn't noticed Futaba's appeal – the tomboy gamer girl every male teenager in Japan would die for - but why he made a conscious decision to never pursue her is because of Sojiro. Haru has the face of a princess, with a green thumb and secret craving for blood – that sort of rare mixture in a lady is something very pursuable for Akira. He would not want to pry though, at least not yet when she's still thinking over her engagement. Then Makoto – the Iron Lady with the fiery eyes. He and Makoto? An incredibly huge possibility, especially with their flowing chemistry – whenever she's not being stubborn.

And then there's the kind, approachable, lovely Ann, who oozes with sensuality in all the right places – with or without her catsuit. A warm girl with icy eyes. Not just sparks – they're fireworks. They understand each other. He and Ann have already been through so much. _Au naturel._

Akira sighed. The question was if she sees the two of them as something more or if they're just friends.

 _Ahh, fuck it._ He had decided to never date any of them. To enforce this unspoken rule, he turned to his phone, and messaged Takemi Tae.

" _Hey, Sensei."_

" _What do you want?"_

" _I want to take a trial."_

" _Haha. No."_

" _I don't have anything for the moment."_ added Takemi.

" _I see."_

Akira was about to dim his phone, until he caught the three dots from Takemi's end.

" _However, you can accompany me to the movies. Tonight."_

" _Let's meet at Shibuya Theater."_ added Takemi.

He smirked. _"I'll be there."_

He sat up from his bed, grabbed his coat from the side and wore it. Morgana, ever the light sleeper, noticed the movement. "Going somewhere?"

"Just heading to the movies."

"With?"

"Takemi-sensei."

"But it's so late.." yawned Morgana as he stretched from the bed.

"You don't need to come if you don't want to," said Akira, as he wore back his socks and shoes. "It's just the movies."

The cat began to settle on the bed once again. "All right… don't stay out too late though.."

"Yeah."

Akira rushed to Shibuya station, then to Central Street. The evening greeted him with the cool air of early October. He stood on front of the theater, waiting for the doctor.

He reread his exchange with Takemi and smirked, until it faltered when his peripheries caught a familiar figure, just far off the distance, in front of the diner.

Akira gulped the lump on his throat, with several urges in him. Ann with another guy. The guy looked like he was also from Shujin, as his face was very familiar – perhaps from the volleyball team. She was being her normal smiling-sunshine-self as they both went up to the diner.

He felt forty kinds of new emotions. He would not name them – no way. To name them is to accept their existence – but the more he denied, the stronger was the pain.

 _You're probably just feeling this because you thought all the girls at the Thieves are in to you. A bruised ego._

 _Shut up, you know you wouldn't be reacting this way if you saw Haru with her fiancé._

 _What about Makoto? Or Futaba? Come on. You're just being possessive._

 _You don't even ogle at them, nor do you tease them as much as you do with her._

 _Jealousy doesn't suit you, Joker._

 _It's Akira._

 _Morgana likes her, you know. Maybe even Yusuke, or Ryuji._

 _You mean the cat? Thanks a lot._

 _She's not yours._

 _No, no,_ Akira repeated to himself. The last thing Ann would want is to feel like some trophy girl, and she definitely just wasn't some treasure to be acquired or owned. Nor did he want to ruin his chances.

It's not like she is his. Then again, he also never told her he is hers.

 _But you want to._

 **5\. eros**

Love – a big word, yet with only four letters.

For several weeks, Akira had finally made his peace. He loved Ann. It's just that the realization did not come easy.

 _No,_ he has always loved her, Akira told himself. He loved her for her sweetness, her thoughtfulness, kindness, her optimism, her impatience, spontaneity, naivety, her lack of technical know-how; everything that essentially made Takamaki Ann. But he also found many new things to love about her. At school he would catch himself studying the flow of her hair, sometimes playing her pigtails. Her neck, slender and modelesque, were incredibly tempting to touch. He wanted his fingers grazing over her nape – maybe even nuzzle his head on her collarbone.

For idling days when she and he go out; the red of her shirt and sneakers, the pink of her lips became unusually sensual. Her fair-skin, her thighs and slender arms, seducing. He wanted to hold her. The sense of relief when he found out that the guy with her during that evening in Shibuya was just a common friend of hers and Shiho's was also rewarding.

For the days they infiltrated Niijima Sae's Palace, he would catch himself sometimes slowing down just to keep up with Ann. The touch of her hand when they sometimes get to share the same hiding corner became electrifying. He loved the sensation. The red of her catsuit turned to the specific shade of carmine in his eyes. Everything was red.

Rose-tinted glasses.

"Akira.." she said, turning to him. She wanted to tell him so many things – for after all this time he remained by her side – but could only summarize them in the simplest words she could think of."Thank you for everything."

Today was the last day Shiho appeared in Shujin. He watched Ann wipe her eyes with her arm. Her blue eyes complemented the pink of her cheeks. He loved those blue eyes, too.

"I need to be the number one model around." she said this with firm resolve. She turned to him again, with all the determination. "I made a promise to Shiho. There's no turning back now,"

His lips curved upwards as he watched her make her resolution. How could he forget? A strong girl was always attractive. "I'm going to study how to properly exercise, and even relearn how to walk the runway. I want to pick up some other languages and cultures too so I can start doing overseas events,"

Her hands turned into fists. "Because, well.. the only way I can help Shiho is to show her how hard I'm working,"

For Akira, there was only one answer. "I believe in you, Ann."

"Yeah!" It earned him a genuine smile. "If I can do that, Shiho.. she'll definitely.."

Ann began to cry again, her palms on her face, just like that time she cried at the platform last Spring. The urge to hold her was strong.

"Ahh.." she sniffed in between her hands. "Damn it.. I told myself I would not cry.."

Akira had just realized how he also loves her vulnerability. He wanted to do something, fast. "But it just won't stop.." she continued on. "I guess I'm alone again, huh.."

 _It's now or never,_ he thought. He breathed in, and out as he straightened his back as he walked towards her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"But you're not alone," he said softly against her hair. He pushed her away a little to see her flushed face, before embracing her again. "You have me."

Her crying seemed to have stopped as it was replaced by surprise. The embrace seemed to have paralyzed her. Ann wondered what this could mean. Was this a hug out of pity, or out of affection? In all essence it didn't seem to matter.

"Akira.." she whispered as she clutched on to his shirt. "I love you."

He inwardly smiled as he held her tighter, but Ann suddenly pushed him back. "W-wait!" Her face, very red, her mouth, gaping. "What did I just say?!"

Akira smirked teasingly. "I didn't hear you,"

"Really now!" she was now angry, among with her other intense feelings.

"You said 'I love you'," he answered, bobbing his head to the side as he smiled.

The secret was out.

"I said what!" she exclaimed, taken aback. As far as she knew, she reckoned it was just the voice in her head saying those words.

But her expression soon changed. _There's no point hiding it anymore,_ she thought. She now wore a frown. She'll show him. "I… hmp! And I mean it too!" she said, pointing a finger at him.

"I really love you, Akira!" she said angrily. _Of course! How could he not know after all this time!_ "Like, _**really**_ really!"

Akira almost wanted to laugh as Ann attempted to turn the tables; to paint herself the stronger character in this situation. And yet, her red cheeks were giving her away again.

He could not help it. He pulled her in to kiss her, his hand, cupping her face. They stopped once Akira noticed her cheeks wet again.

"I'm sorry. I made this into a weeping fest.." she said, beginning to tear up again. "And I talked so much about modeling!"

He smirked as he thumbed her reddening cheeks to dry. He really love her flustered face. "You want to be a role model. What's so silly about that?"

"Ohh, you.." Ann finally smiled, and pulled him closer by the collar to kiss him again. Akira willingly gave in.

A little while, Ann pulled away again, realizing something. "Umm.. do you want to continue this somewhere else?"

Akira raised a brow in amusement, with a smug smile. "You're a bad girl."

There is so much to learn, so much to love.

 **6\. agape**

So many things happened in between – a feigned suicide, losses, tragedies, and then finally, true victory. From taking down Shido, then the god of chaos, everything should be quite in place.

But it was at the expense of Morgana. As Akira remembered standing with Niijima Sae at Shibuya crossing, he had sworn he would not put Morgana's efforts all in vain. It was his turn.

At Christmas Eve, Ann felt something was not right. Before meeting Akira and the others in LeBlanc, she headed to the Meiji Shrine for a prayer. Even the gods love jokes. Perhaps it was just a bad inkling.

Things between her and Akira remained the same as they wandered around Shibuya, searching for a not-so crowded area for the two of them to eat. They both ended up back in LeBlanc.

"No matter where you go, it's all couples," she sighed. She was hoping for a romantic Christmas. This was her first Christmas while being in a relationship after all. She looked at him with a sad face. "I really messed up.. I thought we'd be able to eat somewhere without a reservation.."

Akira only smiled and comforted her as he brushed her fingers through her hair. But Ann was too preoccupied. "And this was supposed to be our chance to spend Christmas together.."

"Don't worry," he smirked a he playfully pinched her pouting lips. "you're all I need."

"Oh you.."

"Come on, let's go upstairs," he said as he held her hand, leading her to his bedroom. He was hoping he'd get some strawberry time.

"So… what are we supposed to do on Christmas Eve?" asked Ann as she sat on the sofa. Her eyes stared off the space. "Go out? Eat dinner? If we're both adults, we get drunk together?" she wondered off. "I just don't know.."

"Ann,"Akira pushed her by the shoulder, laying her down, as he hovered on top of her. He studied her face for a long time, brushed his fingers on her awestricken, cherry-pink face. His dark eyes met her blue ones, his gaze softening. This would be the last time he'd see her for a long time. "Let's liven things up."

 _I'll miss you._

He leaned down and pressed her lips against hers, as Ann eventually welcomed the intimacy. Her hands were tangled in his hair, her right hand eventually rested on his nape. She spread her legs, allowing him to get closer. Akira's kisses became passionate, hungry, yearning. His hands traveled underneath her letterman jacket, eventually under her shirt. It caught Ann by surprise, but did not reject him. _It just.._

It seemed like there was no tomorrow.

Ann tried to keep up with him, but eventually asked him to stop.

"Hey, buddy.." she began as she sat up, brushing her hair. She was blushing madly. It was the first time a boy held her like that. "what was that for?"

Akira pulled her to him and let her head rest on his chest. He could not tell her the truth. "Sorry. I got carried away." he said as he kissed her forehead.

She clutched on to him and sighed. _That's not the problem.._ Something was not right. The nagging feeling was back. Why was he being so unusually affectionate? _I must be overthinking things.._

"Oh yeah.." she pulled away from him again to look search from her bag. She took out a wrapped up present. "I got you something."

He tried to smile as he became slightly teary, and more regretful. If only he could afford more time. He began to open the present. "Crap. I didn't get you anything.."

They were earmuffs. "Surprise!" chirped Ann. "You totally weren't expecting those, weren't you?"

"No.. not at all." admitted Akira as he held the item. He didn't even remember to buy her a present – something that really embarrassed him.

She giggled. "Take good care of it!"

"Yeah.."

Ann nuzzled back on his chest. She could fall asleep like this, with his hand slowly brushing her hair.

"Hey.." she began. "I know this is sudden. But the whole Shido incident has been on the news everyday, right?"

She took his hand and played with his fingers, continuing. "The truth is, I'm a little worried. if the police find out about the Phantom Thieves.."

"It's going to be fine," assured Akira, as he and Ann began to play a thumb war.

"It's not that I'm worried about getting caught.. it's just..." she paused, trying to think of the right words. "I lie awake at night thinking about what I'd do if.."

"If?"

Ann halted her thumb, and gripped his hand tightly. "If.. if I couldn't see you anymore.."

Akira stiffened as it all flashed before his eyes. His deal with Sae earlier was the only way to ensure everyone would be safe.. that Ann and everyone wouldn't have to worry about her future.

His future was sealed; Theirs over his, just as how it should be. The only best option he has. He had made his peace, and yet, he wished it didn't have to be this difficult.

"Hey.." The nagging feeling was there again, and it was stronger than ever this time. Ann's heart raced as she held his arm. "What's wrong?"

He blinked a few times, then smirked. "It's nothing."

 _So I was right.._ she thought, too saddened to think of anything else. Did he not trust her enough to share his thoughts with her? But she knew there was no point in prying. "Sorry. I'm ruining the mood. I'm.. I'm just gonna go home."

"I'll walk you back."

She feigned a smile. "No. I'll be okay."

He watched her stand up, ready to leave. In his head was the repeating reminder that this was going to be the last time.

She stopped. "You're hiding something from me.." Ann pointed out, the hurt in her voice evident. "aren't you?"

He quickly stood on his feet, ready to "Ann,"

"I wish you could just tell me.." she lamented. She waited for a bit to hear out his response before going home, but no more words came out from him. "Good night."

It was good thing that Ann didn't turn around, for if she did, she'd witness the helpless expression on his face. And maybe, if she did turn around, he would tell her the truth; ask her to forget everything and run away with him. He daydreamed by repeating the idea in his head.

He scoffed at himself in disgust. _How fucking selfish would that be.._

Akira could only watch her climb down the attic, and hear her footsteps leave LeBlanc. Protecting her caused their relationship strain in expense – but there was nothing more he'd prioritize than her safety.

 _I'd do anything for you._

 **7\. pragma**

Ann remembered Christmas Day very well. The day Akira disappeared as he turned himself to the police. The whole country knew that the Phantom Thieves leader was finally caught.

Her first reaction upon hearing the news was to punch Akira on the face, the next time she sees him. Yes, there will be a next time; she was determined to see to it. Like her fellow Thieves, she would do all she could to help him, by all means. He saved her, and many others so many times. It was time to return the favor. She spent most of her time reaching out to several mediamen from the press, even spoke about him in interviews.

After a month and a half, mission _"Free Akira Kurusu"_ finally paid off. At LeBlanc, Ann and the Thieves waited.

"I wonder what he looks like now.." she thought out loud.

"Relax," said Ryuji. "he's only been away less than two months,"

"It seems short, doesn't it?" remarked Yusuke as he watched the television.

"I guess so.." replied Ann, though unconvinced. A month and a half seemed short, but living the days made it feel long.

"I wonder if they feed him there.." wondered Haru as she sipped over her tea.

"Forget about that, I heard juvie here in the country scary. I hope they treated him nicely!" spoke Futaba. "He could be covered in bruises for all we know."

"Come on, let's not scare ourselves now. The day has finally come," spoke Makoto calmly. "We should all welcome Akira with our best smiles."

"Sojiro has already picked him up," updated Futaba as she looked on to the screen. The news excited everyone as they anticipated Akira's return the soonest.

Ann wondered how she'll welcome him back. The truth was she's still angry with him for not telling her his plan. _Making me worry like that.._ _he truly deserves a punch on the face_ , Ann thought. Or maybe she'd play the good girlfriend, greet him with a hug and kiss. She turned a shade deeper at the thought.

Ryuji had noticed the change of her color. "What are you blushing in for?"

"Shut up," spat Ann.

"Thinking of kissing him when he gets here, dontcha?" he teased as he made a kissy face.

"I can't deal with this right now I'm panicking!" retorted Ann as she animatedly grabbed Ryuji by the collar and shook him. It caused him to choke.

"Okay, okay," he relented, pulling Ann away from him. He grunted. "...you are one violent lady."

"Akira sure likes it rough.." noted Yusuke.

 _I hope I don't cry when I see him.._

They waited some for an hour more before the sound of the doorknob unlocking became immediately alarming. And there, on front of LeBlanc, Akira stood.

He was greeted by the Phantom Thieves' warmest faces. Makoto, Futaba, Haru, Yusuke, Ryuji.. and then Ann.

She turns around, not with a tear on her eye, or a wrinkle in her forehead, but with a genuine, welcoming smile. The best one she wore.

"Welcome home."

He smiled back. Afterwards he felt Ann rush to him and took him in an embrace, soon followed by everyone else. A drowning, yet very touching group hug; most of the girls were crying out of anger and frustration. Makoto and Futaba were relentlessly shaking him, and Ann was pinching his cheeks for revenge.

This reminded him of how they all thought Ryuji had died while escaping Shido's Palace.

"Why didn't you just tell me, huh?!"exclaimed Ann, followed by a breaking of her own tears.

 _I must have made her really angry.._ thought Akira as he drowned in violent affection.

"Sheesh," Sojiro had just entered his café. He scratched his head in confusion. "Cut this crap, I can't get in with all of you blocking the way,"

But the best surprise was yet to come. As they all sat down and talked a bit of Akira's time the detention center, a familiar black cat came inside LeBlanc.

He purred. "Did you miss me?"

The happy ending seemed almost too good to be true. But even then, Akira still was on borrowed time. A month from now, he'll be leaving Tokyo to return to his hometown. The consolation was Morgana coming along with him.

The following day came Valentine's Day. Akira had spent the rest of the day helping out Sojiro in the café. He noticed how LeBlanc was such a popular destination for lovers.

By the evening, he and Ann would have their own. It was going to be his first.

It was almost seven in the evening when Ann arrived.

"Hi there!" greeted Ann as she entered the LeBlanc.

He coyly smiled. "Ann."

"Do you have a minute?" she asked. Akira noticed that something may be bothering her. He just wished it wasn't because of what he thought it was..

"Ohh I see.." the amused Sojiro scratched his head. He could not help but grin to find out that Akira's special lady was Ann. _My judgment never fails,_ he thought proudly of himself. "You should have just told me."

Sojiro had left the store under Akira's care; Morgana had followed with a heavy sigh. _Sorry, bud.._ thought Akira.

"Good evening.." Ann nervously greeted. They were alone now. That meant her feelings were about to spill in any second. Akira could already read her.

"Take a seat," he said. "I'll make you some coffee."

"Thanks." She watched him work on the counter, relished the sight of him. She noticed that he became thinner, as the apron's ribbon tied across his waist became longer. "You look really good with an apron,"

Akira glanced at her and smirk. "And you look really good with anything."

"Enough of your lip service," she giggled.

In a matter of minutes, Akira finished preparing Ann's double. He sat across her, his hands linked together.

She stared at her coffee for a long time before facing him. "It's been a while since we've had our alone time together, huh?"

Akira let out a deep sigh and a sincere laugh. At this point, there was no reason to be smooth anymore. "To be honest, I'm kind of nervous."

"Yeah.." laughed Ann. "So am I."

The thing was he didn't know what to tell her. He knew he had done wrong for not telling her. He could wish for things to not change between them.

Ann pushed a wrapped box towards him. "Umm.. this is for you."

 _Honmei._

He held it tightly despite its lightness, remembering the fact that he forgot to give her anything for Christmas. He couldn't help but still feel bad for it.

"Isn't it heavy? I made it with love," teased Ann.

"…that sounded really wrong," snickered Akira. "And no, it's actually really light.."

"You and your dirty mind.." her blue orbs rolled, her lips curved up. "And that's because I felt empty without you,"

The resentment in her expression was obvious. Akira reached out for her hand and squeezed it. "Thanks."

And for a while, they held each other with their gaze, relishing each other to make up for the lost time.

"Hey.." began Ann. She exhaled, then drew a sad smile. "you really should have told me when you were planning to turn yourself in."

Akira's eyes dropped to the table, hiding his shame.

"It's all good now.. but.. next time.. just tell me, all right?" Akira said nothing, but squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Moreover, let's not hope for a next time," he joked.

Ann giggled. "You're right."

"How have you been?"

"I'm okay.. thanks." She answered. The truth was, she still hasn't unloaded the rest. "The truth is.. I don't want to go home today."

Akira snickered, placed her finger tips near his mouth. "You don't have to." he said in a lowered voice.

Ann pulled her hand away, then grinned. "Then I won't."

Without a warning, Ann shifted her seat to sit right next to him.

"This seems better," commented Akira, appreciating their usual intimacy before he turned himself in. Ann however, was too busy to kid around with him.

"Hey.. you're going home next month, aren't you?"

"I am." he answered nonchalantly.

"Does that mean.. this is going to be a long-distance relationship?"

 _So she was worrying about that, huh.._ thought Akira. "Want to come with me?" he offered both in seriousness and good humor.

the earnestness of Akira's face made Ann tear up again. "Really?" She looked at the ceiling to push them back. "Ahh. I've had enough of this! I came here to have fun with you!"

The raven-haired boy chuckled. He spotted her reddening cheeks again.

"It shouldn't be a problem, right?" said Ann. "I already waited this long for you to get released.. this long-distance.. is nothing."

"You don't need to worry about that, you know," he said as he played her pigtails. "I'm all yours."

And relief had finally set in her heart.

"Even so, you kept me waiting too long.." she said as she leaned on his shoulder. "I'm going to really punch you in the face if you call me heavy."

"You keep saying you'll punch my face but you never did," he joked. "you love me."

"And you love me."

"We can call it quits."

"Fair enough. Just don't you replace me with a cute, short, local mori girl."

He snickered, surprised with her statement. "Not if you replace with a male model first,"

"Shut up," she playfully hit his arm. "Hey Akira?"

"Hmm?"

"..no matter what, right?"

Akira leaned in to kiss her forehead, then to each side of her cheekbones, the tip of her nose, then to her lips. He rested his forehead against hers, with a satisfied smirk as he looked at her serene smile, with her eyes all closed.

"No matter what."

 _Everything is going to be all right._


End file.
